taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 36
Ever Since We Were Young is the 36th chapter of the manga. Summary In the morning right before school, Daiki greets Mao, who is blushing, and tells Mao to hurry up. Mao is relieved that Daiki is his usual self. When they walk to school, Daiki mentions that the Warring States Themed Bar is starting a new event in work, where Mao and him will probably be stagehands. Daiki says that the play will be romantic, which makes Mao very embarassed. Daiki tells her that she has been acting very weird since last night, so Mao retorts that he is the weird one. Mao decides to ask Chi about Daiki. At school, Chihiro tells Mao that she and Oda are now dating. Mao reacts loudly in surprise. Mao says that she'll feel lonely that Oda will be her top priority from now on, but Chi denies that. Chi mentions how she feels relieved that she can say selfish things to Oda. She admits that she used to think that it didn't matter whether she and Oda were dating, but she was wrong about that. Daiki interrupts their conversation and congratulates Chi. Chi tells Daiki it was all because of him, but Daiki says it was because she kept at it. She thanks Daiki. Mao decides to ask Chi about Daiki later. Hiro arrives home really tired. Mao tells him that her dad approved of the trip. Hiro adds that Hina is all that's left until the Nakamura family is together. He asks Mao whether she wants to go buy a bigger dining table with him. Mao is confused, since her priority is to go back to her house. Hiro tells her that he still wants to pick the table out with her. Mao tells Hiro that Chi and Oda are dating. After a long pause, Hiro asks why Mao looks so unsatisfied. Blushing, Hiro says that he's also committed to someone and tells Mao to wait patiently. Mao thinks about how she wants to scream 'I love you' or hug or kiss him. Hiro teases Mao about what she's thinking. Blushing, Mao says she'll hit him. Daiki comes out of his room and tells them that they're being too loud. Hiro asks Daiki if he'll come with them to buy a new dining table. Daiki retorts that there's no need to buy a new dining table because he might be leaving. Hiro is surprised, and Daiki says he was joking. Mao excuses herself to study in her room. Daiki asks Hiro if he likes Mao. Hiro is surprised by the change of conversation. Daiki admits to him that he likes Mao. After a shocked silence, Daiki says that he'll confess to Mao. At the Warrings States Themed Bar, Mao yawns loudly during the play, where Daiki and she are stage hands. Daiki comments on the play, saying that watching over someone is a form of love. Mao tells him that he's been saying weird things. She tells him that she was freaking out over the possibility that Daiki likes her, and Daiki confesses that he likes her. Mao feels terrible because of how she constantly talked about her crush on Hiro to Daiki, so she apologizes. Daiki tells her that he's not giving up and wants Mao to consider him. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters